Fabula
by Laurant
Summary: Barátságot próbára tevő problémával szembesül négy jó barát. A tartalomba jobban nem megyek bele, mert akkor a poént lelövöm. Ez lényegében egy saját fandomú írás, bár kötődik némileg a HP világhoz.


Ödön hajnali háromkor fejezte be új történetének ötödik fejezetét, így meglehetősen morcosan ébredt három órával később a csengő fülsértő rikácsolására. Miközben kikászálódott az ágyból úgy döntött, az alkalmatlankodó alaknak megmutatja, nem csak írás terén tudja csűrni-csavarnia szót... Élőben tapasztalhatja meg eme nagyszerű képességét és küldi el a francba azt, aki merészelni zavarja egy pont érdekesen alakuló álom közben.

- Miért hiszik azt az emberek, hogy a csengőre rá kell tenyerelni?! - tette fel a költői kérdést, ahogy igyekezett átgázolni a földön heverő könyvek között, hogy elérje a bejárati ajtót. - Megöllek! - fogadkozott eközben hevesen, majd elgondolkodva csücsörített. - Habár... ha kócos barna hajad van, és úgy nézel ki, ahogy én elképzelem Hermionét, akkor megbocsátok - morogta elgondolkodva.

Azonban a kellemes fantáziaképet a csengő kitartó süvítése teljesen tönkrevágta, pedig már majdnem bevillant az a bizonyos szikra, amiből egy történet születhetne. Igaz csak szigorúan tizennyolc éven felüliek számára, illetve elvakult Granger-rajongóknak. Kitárva az ajtót csalódottan állapított meg:

- Te nem is hasonlítasz Hermionéra!

- Te se vagy egy Ginny Weasley – közölte vele írócimborája, név szerint Elemér, miközben beviharzott. - Csukd be az ajtót, mielőtt az a szemét is bejut!

A nemrég ébredt zavartan hunyorított, de azért igyekezett teljesíteni a parancsot, azonban tettében megakadályozta a látómezejében feltűnő kéz, ami ismét csak egy jól ismert személyhez tartozott.

- Sanyi?

Azonban a lihegve befurakodó alak szinte észre se vette a fürdőköpenyben álldogáló Ödönt.

- Te állat, szándékosan gáncsoltál el! - kiáltott fel köszönés helyett. - Mi van, ha eltört volna valamim?!

- A kezedért nem lett volna kár...! - morogta vissza Elemér, mindenfajta sajnálkozás nélkül.

A házigazda zavartan figyelte a szeme előtt kibontakozó veszekedést, mert egy dologban biztos volt: huszonnégy órával ezelőtt ezek ketten a legnagyobb egyetértésben voltak. Mi a fene történhetett itt? - merült fel benne a lényegre törő kérdés, majd úgy döntött, ideje a tettek mezejére lépni, mielőtt vér folyna, vagy áldozatul esne valamelyik kedvenc könyve.

- Mi a Pokol van veletek? Mi a fenéért nem tudtatok várni legalább pár órát vele, míg kialszom magamat? - kiáltott fel teljes erővel, hogy a dühöngő felek észrevegyék. – Tudjátok, nekem milyen álmom volt?! A francba, kell egy kávé! – motyogta, majd a konyha felé vette az irányt.

Kiérve a főző helyiségbe csöppet sem lepődött meg, hogy a két kis kakas szorosan a nyomában van, ezért fáradt beletörődéssel vett elő három bögrét. Valahogy kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az éjszaka túl rövid volt, a nappal viszont ezzel szemben nagyon is hosszú lesz.

- Hol van Imi? - kérdezte meg Sanyi.

- Telefonál – adta meg a szobatársa hollétét firtató kérdésre a választ Ödön.

- Még mindig? Ha jól számolom, már három napja lóg a vonalon... Valami nagyon felbosszantotta a befejező kötetben – állapította meg.

- Ja, nekem is volt némi zavarom vele – értett egyet Elemér.

Ödön érdeklődve figyelte, hogy a nem is oly rég majd egymás nyakának ugró felek miként szedik ízekre a legutolsó Harry Potter könyvet. Azonban egy bizonyos ponton túl, vagyis mikor már a másik két elkészített kávét is megitta, úgy gondolta, ha csak ezért jöttek ide, akár mehetnek is.

- Ez volt az össz problémátok, hogy TÚL rövid volt a könyv? Mire vagyunk mi, fic írók, ha nem azért, hogy tovább gondoljuk?!

A közbeszólásra a kellemes légkör, mely kezdett kialakulni a két volt barát között, ismét fagyossá vált, amit már nem bírt a házigazda sem tovább cérnával, ami amúgy is hajszálvékony volt a korai órákra való tekintettel.

- Nyögjétek ki, mi a gondotok! Kezdd te, Sanyi.

- Miért ő? - szólt közbe Elemér, látható sértődöttséggel.

- Azért, mert veled ellentétben legalább nem tenyerelt rá a csengőre hajnali hatkor – magyarázta meg Ödön a választását.

- Kellett elgáncsolnod? – hangzott el mérhetetlen elégedettséggel az ironikus kérdés.

- Sanyi! – jegyezte meg figyelmeztetőleg.

- Oké, ez nem volt szép tőlem – kért bocsánatot a másik álságos mosollyal. - Azért jöttünk hozzád, hogy tégy igazságot, mert ez itt – mutatott a szavak közben Elemérre -, ellopta az ötletemet!

- Ez komoly vád – jegyezte meg Ödön feléledő érdeklődéssel, és kezdte magát kicsit Dumbledore-nak érezni, ami fenemód jó érzéssel töltötte el.

- Nem is igaz! Hazudik, mert ő lopta el az én ötletemet! - szólt közbe hevesen a másik sértett hangon.

- Mondjad, Sanyi, a tényeket. Te pedig – nézett megrovóan a közbeszólóra – várd meg, amíg sorra kerülsz.

- Ez nem ér – dünnyögte a megrovásban részesülő. – Rendben, hallgatok... – válaszolta végül beleegyező hangon, hiszen sora akart kerülni, és nem vitatkozással húzni az időt.

- Tehát, előző nap megegyeztünk, hogy elolvassuk egymás majdnem kész történetét... és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez a csaló koppintott rólam.

Ezt a vádat Elemér nem bírta már szó nélkül hagyni, és felháborodott hangon szólalt meg:

- Hogyan lophattam volna, ha nem is tudtam, miről írtál?! Hónapokkal ezelőtt álltam neki a történetnek!

- Igazán? - kérdezett vissza a sértett fél. - Akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy a főszereplőd neked is Harry Potter?

- Véletlen - érkezett egyből a határozott válasz.

- Az is, hogy aurorként dolgozik? Pont, mint nálam!

- Gyanús - értett egyet Ödön is a másikkal.

- Oh, már te is kezded?! - meredt felháborodottan a fürdőköpenyes alakra. - Ha úgy nézzük, akkor Sanyi lopott tőlem!

- Ismételd meg, és halott ember vagy! - hangzott el a fenyegetés vérfagyasztó hangon.

- Ha te kimondhattad, én is merem! Nézzük először is a tényeket: nálam Harry elvette Ginnyt feleségül, míg a TE írásodban csak eljegyezték egymást, tehát kronológiailag én vagyok előnyben.

- Fiúk! - szakította félbe Ödön a vitát. - Kezdünk lemenni halálfaló szintre. Ne felejtsük el, azért barátok vagyunk.

- Igaz, de mivel magyarázod, hogy a történetem címe:_ Megkésett válasz,_ míg Sanyié: _Az utolsó üzenet_? Hát nem asszociálsz a címből egyből az ÉN történetemre? Ráadásul, ha ez még nem lenne elég, a másik írásban sem él Voldemort, így ez is száz százalékban megegyezik.

Ödön homloka ráncba szaladt, és borúsan tekintett végig az előtte álló két alakon, majd vészjósló hangon mondta a következőket:

- Tehát a főszereplő mind a két helyen Harry Potter és Ginny Weasley. Aurorként dolgozik Potter, és Voldemort már nincs a képben. Jól mondom?

- Igen - értettek egyet zavartan az ellenségeskedők, mert halvány fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy miért lett olyan számon kérő Ödön hangja.

- Ti árulók! - üvöltöttel el magát lángoló tekintettel a válasz hallatán a házigazda. - Az én írásomban is Harry Potter a főszereplő, aki aurorként dolgozik, és Voldemort már ki lett vonva a forgalomból. Valamint Ginny is szerepet kap a történetben csakúgy, mint a koppintásotokban. Ha ez még nem lenne elég, az írásom címe, amit eddig hét pecsét alatt őriztem, de úgy látszik, kellett volna az a nyolcadik is: _Harry Potter levelezése. _Asszociáltok ebből valamire?! Naná, hogy az ÉN történetemre!

Így lett a bíróból is áldozat, minek eredményeként a kényes egyensúly teljesen felborult a konyhában, mivel most már a szűk térből mindenfelől ellenségeskedő tekintetek meredtek egymásra. Ödön úgy érezte, ideje szólni lakótársának erősítés gyanánt, ezért szemét le se véve az árulókról, üvöltve szólalt meg:

- Imi, gyere ide azonnal! Szemetet kell kidobni!

A válasz nem sokat késett:

- Hagyj békén a takarítással! Mondtam, hogy még várhatunk pár hónapot vele... Fontosabb dolgom is van most nekem! Egy hajszálnyira vagyok attól, hogy elérjem végre Rowlingot, mivel ÉN előbb kinyírtam Pitont egy ficemben, mielőtt ő megtette volna ugyanezt.

A három alak dermedten meredt egymásra, mert ez sok mindent más világításba helyezett, melynek először Sanyi adott hangot:

- Hé, ha elérted, utána add meg neki a telefonszámomat, mert nekem is beszédem van vele a negyedik rész miatt!

A válasz csak valami fojtott morgás volt, de a konyhában lévők biztosak voltak abban, előbb-utóbb telefonvégre kapja Imi az írót, hiszen meglehetősen kitartó tudott lenni.

- Fiúk, erre nem gondoltam volna - csóválta fejét Ödön döbbenten. - Kávét, míg várunk?

Elemér ránézett Sanyira, aztán közös egyetértésük jeleként válaszolt helyette is:

- Kérünk!

Ezzel pedig a béke ismét helyre állt... legalábbis, míg Imi telefonált addig mindenképp.

**Vége**

**Fabula – kitalált történet, mese**


End file.
